


A Finch's Key

by EternalShipper



Series: A Finch's Key [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Beta Wanted, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing a Person of Interest & Buffy, the Vampire Slayer Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Finch's Key

Writing a Person of Interest & Buffy, the Vampire Slayer (universe) Crossover. If interested please contact me and details shall be discussed...


End file.
